


【TSN/ME】《无尽之夜》

by AtoX



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoX/pseuds/AtoX
Summary: Mark连续工作48小时以后突然发现自己无法再入睡了。无独有偶的是，Eduardo似乎也遇到了相同的困扰。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 10





	【TSN/ME】《无尽之夜》

没有人知道这一切究竟是怎么发生的——即使是谢丽尔也说不清楚。Mark作为一个工作狂，熬夜工作对于他来说实在是家常便饭，谁也不会特意去过问。

于是他连续工作了48个小时，等到问题终于被解决时，桌上的红牛已经堆成了一座小小的山丘；他刚站起来，那座小山便轰然倒塌了；谢丽尔从山的对面探出头，  
“我的天！Mark!”

“——oops.”

Mark应了一声，以表明他还未因电量不足而关机——或者他不是机器人？

不管事实的真相如何，总之他被谢丽尔塞进了车里，送回了家。Mark像以往那样按部就班地洗漱完毕，躺到自己的床上等待睡意的侵袭。

他疲惫极了，但高强度的连续用脑让他的大脑还处于极度兴奋的状态，那些稀奇古怪的灵感与想法不断相互撞击、游离、消散，然后形成新的，如此循环往复。

Mark失眠了。

失眠是一件极为常见的事，尤其是在硅谷。冬天的夜色几乎同大地一样旷远，各处的灯光模糊地连接到一起，好像一条光的河流。

河流在深蓝之中缓缓流动着，金色之上涌动着银色的波纹。

那些银色的波纹是星星吗？

Mark开始思考这个问题。这已经是他失眠的第3天了，3天里他没有哪怕一分钟可以陷入睡眠。身边人忧心忡忡，可医生什么也检查不出来，他仿佛只是一夜之间失去了睡眠的能力。

白天他从医院出来的时候下起了雨，淅淅沥沥的，地上全湿了。

Mark是自己开车来的，可医生建议他别再自己开车；尽管他们目前检查不出他的身体有任何的问题，但这的确可能构成疲劳驾驶。

他站在大厅，透过玻璃看着外面。加州几乎是阳光的代名词，可一年到头总也有那么些日子要下雨。

前台礼貌地询问是否需要帮他叫uber。Mark摇了摇头，直接走入了雨中。

好在雨不算大，但Mark回到家时还是几乎全身湿透了。

他又一次躺在床上，试图入睡。连日累积的困意让他疲惫不已，Mark迫切地需要一场高质量的睡眠来让自己的大脑恢复运行。

但他依然睡不着。

冬天的夜晚降临得格外早，下午那层灰色很快加深成了深蓝。金色河流缓缓流动着，银色波纹温柔闪耀。

那些银色的波纹是星星吗？

Mark打开了灯，他的房间里于是也流淌着那些金色的河水了。

灯光越过了窗户，很快汇入了那条河流；现在，Mark站在水里了。

他不是个游泳好手，这不是说他不会游泳，只是不擅长而已，如果有的选，他是不太愿意自己在河里游来游去的。

于是他理所应当地有了一条船——我也不知道船是从哪来的，但他不愿意游泳，所以我们只能给他一条船。

房间里的一切：床、电脑、地毯或者别的什么都沉入了粼粼波光之下，只有Mark坐在船里，漂浮在房间的半空中。

他抬手推开了窗户——反正呆在房间里也没什么意思不是吗？金色的河水从房间里涌出，向周围荡漾开去；那些银色的波纹并不是星星，而是月亮落在水面上的样子。

今晚的月亮格外明亮，银色的光辉轻纱一样落在水面上，腾起一层水雾。

而河流蜿蜒，一路向明月而去。  
-  
Eduardo失眠了。

他总有失眠的毛病，持续的时间有多久连他自己也不记得了。如果不是他曾经总在kirkland睡到险些迟到，他会怀疑自己从来没有摆脱过失眠的困扰。

但显然这次失眠非比寻常。他为了一家公司的ipo忙了几个通宵，之后就再也睡不着了。

睡不着，就是字面意义上的睡不着。他有点愤愤地给Dustin写邮件，我毕业的时候应该把kirkland的沙发买下来。

Well,容我提醒，你在kirkland睡的最少的就是沙发。Dustin回复道。

——那么Eduardo睡在哪里呢？

沙发椅、书桌、床。当然，Mark的。

但这自然不可说，毕竟世上许多人失眠，也许正是因为难有好梦如旧。

总之Eduardo无论如何也睡不着了。他躺在床上睁着眼睛，看见月亮升起来又一点一点变淡了，这已经是第四天了。

所有人都对此束手无策。如果只是单纯的失眠，人的疲惫累积到一个临界点的时候总要爆发的，但那个临界点在Eduardo身上凭空消失了。他几乎尝试了所有能够找到的办法，把自己折腾得精疲力尽，但是只要他躺在床上，睡意从来也不肯光顾他。

不过你不用担心，Mark似乎也出现了同样的症状。Dustin幸灾乐祸，或者说他仿生人的身份终于要暴露了，亲爱的电子羊先生？

去你妈的。

Eduardo可不想做什么电子羊，他只想好好睡上一觉。各类报表的数据在他脑海当中来回滚动播放，令Eduardo头疼欲裂，也没有仔细看Dustin的邮件内容。

他一把扯下眼罩坐了起来，安神香的味道熏得他几乎要犯鼻炎了。Eduardo把窗户推开，让常年温和的风进来中和掉房间中的味道。

然后他顺手打开了灯——  
金色、温柔的光像水一样倾泻而下，那堆为了助眠买的乱七八糟的东西都沉在了水下；水慢慢地涌上来，直到房间再也盛不下了，便“哗啦”一声，从被推开的窗户那里流向了夜色。

Eduardo呢？

庆幸他不是电子羊，否则此刻多半短路了；他坐在一艘同样不知道从哪来的小船上，在这条河流上飘荡。

整座城市都在他的脚下了，无数未眠的灯光从四面八方汇入这条金色的河流，月亮就悬在他的上方，群星在他身边闪烁。

Eduardo在夜色之上。  
-  
在河流的下游，月亮停在水面上；四面八方的光河向它汇集而去，形成一片银色的湖泊。

Eduardo先发现了Mark，他穿着帽衫和睡裤。

这实在是很尴尬。除开六月那次不知所云的酒吧聚会，这是庭外和解后他们第一次单独见面。没有律师、没有Chris、没有Dustin、没有Sean，甚至没有facebook。

Eduardo下意识地后退了一步，船失去了暂时的平衡，轻轻摇晃了起来。水声惊动了Mark，  
“Wardo.”

好吧，Eduardo终于想起来了上次聚会的结局。他们喝了太多的淡啤酒和威士忌，以至于说起了胡话。

Dustin把照片给他们传看，  
“完美假期！”

...见鬼的他躺在一地的鲑鱼模型中。

Chris笑疯了，说把鲑鱼换成男模，他可以勉强认同。

Eduardo的答案则中规中矩，别墅、沙滩、狗之类的。

轮到Mark了。也许是喝了太多的酒，他的脸色有点苍白，钴蓝色的眼睛在酒吧的灯光之下看起来像是无机质一般。

他更像一个机器人了。

机器人先生的目光在好友之间来回游移了一圈，  
“Wardo.”

“？？？”  
Eduardo目瞪口呆，Chris与Dustin欢呼雀跃，看热闹不嫌事大地吹起了口哨。  
-  
水流将两艘船带得更近了，他们只要一伸手就能碰到彼此。

“我们这是在哪？”Mark摇了摇头，试图安慰他，  
“我们离月亮太近了，不会有人试图将我们击落的，外太空对全人类开放。”

“...见鬼的，Chris难道想让你把Facebook的广告推送到外太空？”

Mark深以为然，“也许我应该问问他。”

月亮离他们太近了，几乎抬手就可以碰到。Mark尝试着伸出手去，  
“也许我可以把它取下来。”

“别这样，Mark。你会受伤的。”

Mark摇了摇头，月光柔软而冰凉，像银色的丝绸；他再次伸出手去。

“Mark！”  
Eduardo惊呼了一声，但还是晚了。月亮晃了一下，然后被Mark攥进了手里。柔和的银色光芒突然消散了，那条托住他们的光的河流也不在了。

他们向下坠落。

没有任何犹豫，Eduardo几乎是在下坠的瞬间搂住了Mark——一个本能的保护姿势。而出乎他意料的，他们并没有摔在地上；Mark伸出手来护住了他的腰。

城市的光织成了另外一条光河，他们落在水面上，水花散成了星星。

“看，Wardo。”

Eduardo还来不及发火，Mark已经站了起来，摊开手给他看方才捉住的月亮。

一枚有些暗淡的硬币。

他有些失望，  
“原来月亮只是硬币？”

“不。”Mark将那枚硬币随手贴在蓝色的夜空中，现在，银色的光辉又向四周扩散开去。

“硬币也会变成月亮。”

他们现在离人群很近了，几乎能够听见汽车的声音。Eduardo笑了，  
“好吧，硬币也会变成月亮。”

他从兜里摸出几个硬币——他居然还能摸出硬币！

Mark接了过去，硬币在他们的指尖折射出银色的月光，或者那就是它们自己的光。

也许是离得太近了，Eduardo的眼睛沾染上了一点月光。Mark突然就想起了很久之前，他们还在哈佛念书的时候。Eduardo在kirkland留宿，月光从外面漫进来，他躺在Mark的床上看那些大部头的经济学教材，Mark敲击键盘，有的时候他们甚至不知道外面是否在下雨。

此刻这个世界的悲欢离合都在他们脚下缓缓流动，而在他们身边，星体在光年以外无声地爆炸，生命悄然而逝，然后新生。  
一切生命最终、最本质的寂寥.

或许这就是上帝之城，一切无羁而自由的心的居所。但现在，他想要心甘情愿地走出去了。

“这也是月亮。”他伸手碰了碰那几枚硬币，“我爱你。”

“也许...等等，你刚才说什么？”

Eduardo莫名其妙。

“我...”  
Mark来不及说完了。

霎那之间光河不再流动，他们从夜空坠落——这回摔在了雪上。

片刻之后，“丁零当啷”的声音掉了一地，全是那些硬币。

“Asshole!你为什么不能让他们呆在天上！”

“我们现在就可以开始度假了。”

“什么——”

“度假。你说完美的假期是别墅，沙滩，狗组成的。Dustin在LA的别墅有沙滩，我会让人把beast送过去的。”

“重点是假期，Mark。”Eduardo垂死挣扎。

“Well, holidays.”  
Mark耸了耸肩，凑过去吻了他一下，  
“Merry Xmas.”


End file.
